In the art of providing fuel, namely, hydrocarbons to internal combustion engines, there is a long standing history of the use of carburetors to discharge a mixture of air and fuel to the cylinders of an engine. In what is termed a "two-cycle engine" fuel has been provided by introducing it into the crankcase of the engine through a reed valve. The two-cycle engine, invented by Dugald Clerk in 1878, utilizes transfer passages to carry air and fuel to the firing chamber from the crankcase. With the recent adoption of fuel injection devices, the use of carburetors has decreased in four-cycle engines.
It is an object of the present invention to adapt the use of a fuel injector system to a two-cycle engine. Another object of the invention is the provision of a fuel system for two-cycle engines which will be independent of the attitude of the engine; that is, the fuel system will operate equally well when the engine is turned on its side or upside down as may be the case in use on chain saws or weed cutters.
Other objects and features of the invention will be apparent in the following description, accompanying drawings, and claims in which the invention is described together with details to enable persons skilled in the art to practice the invention, all in connection with the best mode presently contemplated for the invention.